1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floating swimming pool accessories, and more specifically to a floating platform used to provide multi-media entertainment and wireless communications, among other leisure related applications and devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various floating accessories have been developed for use in swimming pools and other placid bodies of water to accommodate beverage cups and containers, sunglasses, sun tanning preparation containers and other small items utilized by bathers. For example, cup holders have been attached to floating chairs and lounge mats and to pool skimmers and similar floating filter devices.
Portable radios, with and without ear plugs have also been developed for use by bathers. However, due to their small size and limited battery power and capacity, these small portable radios of the prior art have a limited audible range and are generally limited to personal use.
Further, the floating electronic platforms of the prior art lack personalized features. For example, the selection of music is limited to tunable radio station channels that are broadcast over the air. However, some radio stations are undesirably inundated with commercials or subject to broadcast interference due to the topographical conditions, such as mountain ranges, tall buildings, power lines or broadcast range between the radio stations and the bather's pool.
The portability of cellular telephones has enabled users to conveniently conduct telephone calls from a wide variety of locations almost at will. Cellular phone calls can be made from the subway systems of New York, to the backyards of home owners in the suburbs, and to many rural locations, as additional cell towers are constantly being erected to close the communication gaps across the nation. A typical cell phone is generally not water-resistant, and cell phone owners either eschew or take precautionary measures when using the cell phone while in proximity of water. For example, a person relaxing in a swimming pool would normally exit the pool to make or receive a telephone call, which detracts from the mobility and convenience aspect of the cell phone, as well as the ability to relax in the pool while communicating with others.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a floating platform or entertainment center that maintains and stores beverage containers, cups and other personal items, and that also includes various electronic entertainment devices capable of providing audio and/or video entertainment, such as music/voice or video signals to bathers in, and around the pool.
It is another object of the invention to provide a floating electronic entertainment station that includes a wireless communications network or personal local area network (plan) that will enable one or more persons to communicate with others through their portable mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, PDA's and the like, which are remote and safely located away from the swimming pool, but in wireless communication range of the floating electronic entertainment station.